WARRIOR OF LIGHT
by Newfie Child
Summary: (ALL CH. REVISED) She is the one who will save them from the battle for the Earth, and she will be the one to save the Prince from his demons. For she is the Warrior of Light
1. It Begins

From atop my perch in the trees, I could clearly see the Castle Rosewood. Its high walls serving as a barrier to all trying to get inside but no wall could stop me I was one with the shadows, a warrior of the light and the need to fulfill my mission pulling at my heart. Now was the time to put it all into action, to set the wheel rolling which would forever change history. A small grin found its way to my face before I jumped onto the top of the wall with inhuman abilities. 'This will be way too easy' and with that I was gone.

Prince Endymione sat at the breakfast table with his mother, father, four generals and the royal court. But he was uneasy, something wasn't right.

"Endy, what's with you? You've been spacey all breakfast"

Endymione turned to his white haired general that sat beside him. "I don't know Malachite, but something's not right. Something important is going to happen and I don't know what it is."

Malachite looked quickly from his Prince to the other three generals who had overheard the short conversation. They had learned the hard way to trust when their Prince go these 'feelings'. "Let's go men" Immediately the four men rose from their seats and bowed curtly to their majesties before rushing out of the room.

King Endymione and Queen Terra looked at their son questionably before resuming their breakfast. If it was anything important they would know. But that didn't stop them from looking worriedly at their son who seemed to be in a world all his own, and that scared them.

Breakfast was almost over when suddenly the generals came running back into the room.

"MAJESTY!"

King Endymione jumped to his feet immediately along with the Queen and Prince.

"What is it Malachite?"

Malachite took a few moments so that he could catch his breath before he spoke. "We were in the Entrance Hall when suddenly someone came running through the main doors. As we tried to stop him, he suddenly jumped towards the tapestry of the Queen hanging on the wall and slashed at it before running out the door and disappearing. Now there is a large gash across the throat."

The room was dead silent the only sound that of the general's laboured breathing. Queen Terra was deathly pale as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, his face hard as steel as he looked upon his son, the generals and then to his wife.

Just as suddenly as the news made everyone silent, the room suddenly broke out into worried and scared conversation.

"Silence" The King's loud voice reverberated around the room as the court turned to him.

"None of this is to leave the castle you hear me. Now precautions will be taken to ensure the safety of my Queen. Generals I want you to go and spread the news to the rest of the household and tell the men. I want you to place them at entrances and exits into and out of the castle. I also want them at regular intervals across the grounds. Is that understood?"

The four generals bowed. "Yes sire" and with that they turned and were gone.

King Endymione turned to his son who now stood by the door, his face pale. "Endy, I want you to bring the Generals with you to our room after everyone has been informed."

Endy turned to his father, bowing his head slightly. "Of course father." And then he too was gone.

King Endymione then escorted his wife out of the room, his arm firmly around her shoulders as he led them to their room.


	2. The Plans Are Set Into Motion

King Endymione sat on his bed, his arms tightly around Queen Terra as she wept uncontrollably. Endymione (and this will be the King, Prince Endymione will just be Endy most of the time : P) pulled her even closer to him as he began to rock back and forth and whispering in her ear to try to calm her down. He began cursing in his head. 'Where is Endymione, he should have been here already. What's holding him up' He let out a sigh as he once again concentrated on calming down his wife.

Suddenly the doors to their room opened. He turned to see his son walking in with his four generals in tow. They took one look at their clearly distraught Queen before taking seats in front of their King and Queen.

Finally when the Queen had calmed down somewhat, Endymione turned his attention to the five in front of him. "We obviously have to treat this as a threat to Terra. So we are going to have to do something about that. She needs protection, someone who can go with her anywhere. Preferably female, but we will have no choice but to have a male seen as how warrior women are extremely rare to come across. So either way I want to hold a competition, for any and all above the age of 18. It will be held in two weeks and will be held over a period of three days. Now before that time I want the five of you go and spread the word quickly so that we can get a wide variety of men willing to fight. Is that understood?"

The four generals nodded immediately, but Endy seemed to be in thought. "Father, why would not one of my generals be able to protect mother" He raised his dark blue eyes to those of his fathers. If you looked between the two of them you could see immediately where he got his looks. He had the form, physique and hair the colour of the blackest wings of a raven from his father, and yet he had the dark blue eyes of his mother.

"Because the four of them are needed to train with the men. . . I expect there will be a fight or even a war soon."

The five men before him let out gasps as they looked incredulously back at their King.

"Father, you can't possibly be serious. We can't afford to have a war any time soon. We just don't have the resources available right now for something of that scale."

The King looked at them before turning sad eyes to Terra who had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently laid her back on the pillows before rising to leave the room. He didn't get very far as Terra's hand had come up unconsciously and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. A small smile graced his lips before he once again took a seat on the bed. When he turned his gaze from his wife, the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I am well aware of that Endy, but the fact still remains. If someone would go to the trouble of sending out a threat like that instead of waiting until she was alone to kill her. They obviously have ulterior motives behind them. They are waiting for us to do something, but what that is I do not know. Because for all I know, they could already have forces set up far from our castle just waiting for the opportune chance to attack when we are at our weakest. That is why I need the four generals to prepare the men. We must be ready for anything they are going to throw at us."

The room lapsed into silence as they all thought about what had happened and what would need to be done.

"Father, what about our men who have gone to the Galean territory for training? Would we not be able to bring them back?"

King Endymione seemed to be shocked by this revelation. "Yes, yes. That would be a marvelous idea. It will take 5 days to get there, but then we need some time for the men to gather their things and the situation to be told to Lord Daemon. So I will send the five of you to do just that. If you leave in 2 days time, you should be returning a little after 2 weeks. And by that time we should have someone to watch over Terra."

"Majesty, so if we leave say tomorrow, we should just be getting back and the tournament will be over if my estimates are correct. And will I be so bold as to presume that the day we will be returning home, that there will be a ball of sorts to officiate the man who will be protecting the Queen?"

King Endymione looked into the bold blue eyes of the normally quiet generals eyes. (Are they blue? Please tell me what colour his eyes are and those of the other generals pls.)

"No Zoisite, you are correct in you presumption." A smile came to his face. "And I would like to that you for the idea of having a ball. It will lift everyone spirits in the face of such a dark turn of events."

Endy groaned and punched Zoicite in the arm and he ducked his head.

"Now Endy, enough of that, there will be time enough to punch your generals but right now Terra needs to rest"

The five men bowed before turning and leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Zoicite was slapped upside the head.

"Thanks a lot Zoi. Now to top off my grand day, I get to look forward to a ball coming up. Oh yay" A frown marred Endy's handsome face as he thought of all the simpering women to be clinging onto him and trying to get him to dance. "Another night of pure and utter torture, I just wish that I could find ONE woman who didn't bat her eyes lashes at me and vie for my attention every second of the day. Women and their weird ways, stupid girls, all wanting the same thing..."

The four generals watched with amusement as he walked away from them grumbling as he went. They shook their heads as he cursed loudly and then punched a wall before continuing on his way.

"The poor Prince, but I have a feeling this ball will be much different from the others."

Zoisite, Jedite, and Malachite all turned to look at Nephlite who was smiling mysteriously at the retreating back of their charge. His long, wavy rust coloured hair that reached his shoulders giving him and air of deep knowledge as his green (???) eyes danced merrily.

"What do you know that we do not Oh Wise One?" This earned Jedite a punch to the arm. He was still rubbing it when Nephlite turned away from the three.

"That my dear companions, is for me to know and you to find out."

The three remaining generals watched him in silence before Jedite snapped out of it and ran after the taller man. "But Neph, I want to know. Can't you tell me now? Pplleeaassee?" Their voices fading down the hall before turning a corner.

Malachite and Zoisite looked to each other and smiled in mirth at their two companions before heading off to follow Nephlite and Jedite.

Unknown to them, five pairs of eyes watched them from the shadows.

"It has begun. . ."


	3. Competition

King Endymione watched as his son and his four generals rode off in a cloud of dust on their way to the Galean territory to retrieve their troops.

As they disappeared into the distance, he turned back to his wife who stood slightly behind him in the safety of the door way. She was still extremely spooked from the ordeal that occurred 2 days prior.

"Come my love, would you like to go for a stroll through the gardens?" He extended his arm out towards her, a broad smile appearing on his face.

With a smile, the Queen linked her arm with his. "Any day my love, you know I would not turn down a chance to walk with you through the gardens.

With sighs of contentment, the two royals headed off for a long walk.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure stepped out of the shadows, the black cloak it wore swirling around in the gentle wind. "I hope your happiness will never wane. Dark times are ahead for your kingdom. I pray the gods will protect you and your loved ones."

And with that, the figure stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

TIME JUMP (APROX. 1 WEEKS TIME)

King Endymione stood on a balcony overlooking the 100 or so men who had come to compete for the right to protect their Queen.

Terra stood beside him carefully looking among the men standing before them. "Is there no woman here my love?"

King Endymione did a quick scan of the men before him. "It dose not appear so my love. But we shall not know until we have seen all those that have come."

Terra nodded absently, "It would have been nice, to have another to talk to. One who did not refuse to meet my eyes, or sit down and have a nice conversation with me about anything, and not court affairs."

Endymione gently wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her. "I know you are lonesome, and the other ladies of court are a terrible bore. But maybe the fates are with us this day."

Terra smile and leaned back into his chest as his arms tightened around her.

Even after all these years of marriage, their love was still as strong, if not stronger, as it had been when they first met.

"Thank you my love." She tilted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

With a smile on his face, and his wife still in his arms, Endymione called out to all the men. "The competition will begin tomorrow at noon. Everything will be explained to you later. I wish you all luck, and may the best man win, for that man will be the sole protector of my wife, your Queen in this time of aggression."

A loud cheer arose from the men who stood proudly before them.

In the shadows stood a figure, the cloak wrapped tightly around their body, an anomaly to all those who were able to catch a glimpse, a shadow to all else. The hilt of a sword could be seen protruding from the cloak, 'I will win this competition. I MUST, I am the only one who will be able to protect her. I must not let the others down either. I must complete my mission, for if I fail all of Earth is doomed to death.' And with a swirl of a cloak they were gone.

_I KNOW THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY REALLY SHORT, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME AND UPDATE PLS. I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE SOON AND ADD MORE TO THIS CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF IT...I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK...BUT LOTS OF REVIEWS AND IDEAS MAY HELP._


End file.
